La única Verdad es que te amo
by cindy williams black
Summary: Richard es prisionero de Rahl el oscuro y es Kahlan quien está a cargo de él. Ella ama a Rahl el oscuro, pero un año de convivencia cambia las cosas... *no todos los finales son felices*


¡Hola, hola, hola!

Mucho tiempo ha pasado ya desde mi última publicación en esta página, sin embargo no he olvidado los magníficos momentos que he pasado estando aquí con ustedes C:

Ya no soy la misma niña de 13 o 14 años que publicaba sus historias, ahora tengo 16 años, he vivido nuevas experiencias, tanto dulces como amargas, he conocido nuevas personas y he provado cosas que nunca creí que existieran.

*Ya Cyndi, párale a tu discurso sentimental y empieza con el fic xD

Bueno, aclaro que la espada de la verdad no me pertenece, toda esta genialosa saga pertenece a la maravillosa cabecita de Terry Goodkind, para mi desgracia u.u

El crédito de las ideas va para mi mejor amigo y para mí, ¡Sin la parte de él este rol no hubiese sido posible!:)

CW Productions presenta…

"la única verdad es que… te amo"

La historia de amor más conocida por todos, se puede decir que es Romeo y Julieta. Nunca nos hemos puesto a pensar si existen otras tragedias, iguales o peores… siendo que este es un mundo tan bacío, tan sin sentido, tan injusto…

Deberías saber que muchas veces la gente finge amor por conveniencia, que lo hacen por herir a los demás y buscar un beneficio propio y no les importa, mientras que por el otro lado, hay amores que por causas del destino no pueden permanecer juntos… ¡qué trágico! ¡trágicamente romántico! ¿Porqué no pueden ser ellos felices?

Hoy, te quiero contar, querido lector, una historia. La historia de una confesora entrenada como mord-sith. La historia de un prisionero de mucho valor. La historia de un hombre insaceable capaz de matar a quien sea que se interpusiese en su camino… la historia de el amor correspondido de Kahlan Amnell y Richard Kiffer (Rahl).

Comenzaré por darte una pequeña introducción para decirte cómo ha sido su trágico final. Permíteme decirte, que Richard tenía en su memoria el libro de las sombras contadas. Cuando Kahlan debía ir a buscar al primer mago en la tierra occidental, fue capturada por una cuadrilla y llevada ante el mismísimo Rahl el oscuro.

Al verlo, la joven cayó enamorada de él al instante. Siéndole tan fiel y tan leal, ella decide por sí misma entrenarse como una mord-sith para protegerle para siempre. Se amaban, eran una pareja sumamente feliz… excepto porque el amor que Rahl le tenía era fingido. En realidad, él la buscaba a ella pues sería quien le ayudaría a abrir el libro de las sombras contadas. Y mientras él la engañaba demostrándole un falso amor de promesas bacías y alagos exagerados, sus cuadrillas se encontraban buscando a aquél muchacho que tenía ese libro en su memoria.

Pero lo que Rahl el oscuro no sabía, era que ese joven… era su heredero.

A falta de conocimiento de que tenía uno, le urgía tener un heredero, que pudiera continuar con su linaje, sus costumbres y a quien pudiera enseñarle la magia y los métodos necesarios para gobernar D'Hara. Y algo que tenía muy en claro, la cuál, era una idea que le daba una excitación profunda, era que ese heredero debía ser hijo de Kahlan… para que fuera un confesor. ¿Cuál era su obstáculo? Que ella se negaba a darle uno. Lo amaba mucho, pero siendo que las confesoras eran repudiadas por casi todo el mundo, no deseaba ser como sus predecesoras. Ella quería casarse y formar una familia… ella era de una manera de pensar muy especial y Rahl no podía obligarla a nada si no quería perder lo que ya había conseguido.

Siendo esta la situación, un buen día, Rahl el oscuro encontró a Richard Kiffer, pero, a falta de confianza de sus otros soldados y criados, decidió dejar a éste prisionero peligroso a la persona en quien más confiaba y a quien consideraba su posesión más preciada: Kahlan Amnell.

Estuvieron un largo año conviviendo, teniendo más un trato amistoso que de prisionero y cuidadora. Kahlan, quien se sentía sola cumpliendo sus deberes del día, disfrutaba mucho la compañía de aquél joven humilde y atento que siempre estaba para ella incluso aunque ella tuviera qué torturarlo. Ella estaba obligada a hacerlo escribir en pergaminos el libro de las sombras contadas, pudiendo hacer cualquier cosa que ella quisiera con él, excepto tocarlo o matarlo.

Se querían demasiado, se cuidaban, se confiaban tantas cosas… pero había sentimientos de por medio y es aquí donde ocurrieron cosas inevitables. De ser una noche en la que él debía escribir la parte final a Kahlan, para que ella la entregase a Rahl, se convirtió en la última noche de sus días…

—¡Ya! Quiero el cap 6, ahora- Dijo ella, amenazándolo con el agiel. Se encontraba parada, delante de él, vestida con su hermoso vestido de confesora y unas botas de cuero. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto y éste caía por la espalda dándole una apariencia etérea. Sus ojos verdes fulminaban al joven que tenía unos pergaminos en la mano y estaba encadenado, arrodillado ante ella.

—¿Porqué no me hace sangrar de una vez?- Contestó él sin mirarla.

—Nooh, es que si hago que usted sangre mancharé mi hermoso vestido de confesora- Dijo ella en tono de broma.

—¡baah, no importa!- Dijo él siguiéndole el juego –¿Qué función cumple usted hoy? ¿Mord-sith o confesora?-

—Soy Mord-sith y confesora- Dijo ella con una ligera risa –y volviendo a lo otro, ¿Entonces puedo hacerlo sangrar hasta caer inconciente? Usted me ha dado permiso- Ella sonrió –y aunque no me lo diera- Una carcajada resonó por el lugar.

—ni en mi vida usaré la magia si es lo que quieres, no me la arrebatarás- respondió él.

—Aah, una cosa, si no me quieres dar tu magia, basta con que te toque y te ordene que me la des…- ella seguía sonriendo.

—¡nooooo! eres demasiado débil para toccarme, tu corazón no te dejará- Dijo él, esta vez con tono serio.

—¿eso crees túuu?- replicó ella con tono burlón.

—¡Yo, lo sé!- dijo él muy seguro de sí mismo.

—Me harás enfadar y sé que no quieres eso, ¿Verdad?-

¡ —Kahlan, por favor no me toques!- Dijo él tomándola ya más en serio mientras ella se acercaba con paso decidido y posaba una mano en su hombro, pero sin descargar el poder de confesora.

—Mira, sólo lo libero cuando quiera y... pam- Dijo ella como si le fuese indiferente la situación.

—No quiero dejar de ser yo

—¿Si tanto me conoces, porqué no me convences?- ella se encoge de hombros, indecisa. Después toma su agiel rápidamente y lo golpea en la columna vertebral —eso por jugar con lo de mi devilidad- Richard se retuerce de dolor

—Oye…- trató de incorporarse –Eso dolió-

—¡De eso se trata, querido amigo!- Respondió ella sonriendo nuevamente y ayudándole a ponerse en su posición original.

—¿Puedes... dejar tu agiel? por favor, ama Kahlan?- preguntó él suplicante.

—Convénzame- le dijo, mientras se sentaba frente a él con brazos y piernas cruzados, como esperando.

—¿Quisiera usted dejar su agiel, por favor?-

—¿Y si no quiero? ¿Qué?

—No pienso hacerle nada. ¿Por qué no habría de querer? eso le hace daño. Usted no está para usar esos instrumentos tan terribles, no fue sometida bajo ese entrenamiento- Le replicó él.

—¿En serio? ¿Y quién dice que usted no vio el entrenamiento? ¿Que yo no se lo he contado durante estos tiempos en los que le he acompañado?- Dijo ella trayendo muchos recuerdos a su mente. Sus ojos se estaban por empañar, pero ella misma lo impidió.

—Es que ... simplemente no me gusta que lo use- Dijo él con duda.

—¿No le gusta? ¿eso es todo?- Dijo ella riéndose a carcajadas.

—Podría dárselo a Cara, así ella tendrá dos agiels y podrá cumplir mejor con su función, ¿No le gusta la idea?- Dijo él inseguro.

—No, porque si no yo me quedaría sin el mío- Respondió Tajante.

—Está bien. la dejaré con su agiel, pero no me ataque más, ¿De acuerdo?-

—Si usted no me da motivos para hacerlo, yo no tengo porqué llevar acabo esa acción- respondió ella sonriendo. )

—Estamos en paz- También sonrió.

—Ya sabe que a pesar de que sea un prisionero, le aprecio- Le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo y sonreía.

—Lo sé-

—Es oficial: soy la mord-sith confesora más rara de toda la historia- Comentó riendo a carcajadas y zafándose del abrazo, volviendo a su postura habitual.

—y es la única que yo conozco- Comentó él también riendo junto a ella.

—¿sabe? decidí moderar mi uso del agiel-

—Qué bueno, me alegro por usted- Le sonrió —Acuérdese que tiene que descargarla sólo en casos extremadamente necesarios, debe controlar su furia. Además, ser confesora también le ayuda en ese tipo de casos.

—Lo sée, lo sée. De todos modos, amí me cuesta menos tiempo la recuperación. No me preocuparé de que se quede tanto tiempo sin mí si lo llego a utilizar-

—¿Me piensa ... tocar?- preguntó él con miedo.

—Tal vez, algún día...- Respondió mirando enigmáticamente hacia un punto no fijo.

—Por favor no lo haga...- Dijo él a punto de llorar.

—Sabe que en algún momento tendré qué hacerlo, por órdenes que... no corresponden a mi persona. Pero yo le quiero, le quiero demasiado como para poder cumplir con esas órdenes...- Dijo ella, tratando de retractar aquellas palabras que dijo sin querer.

—¿Y qué hará? Sé que encontrará una solución para ello... pero por favor...-

—Quizás la solución sea tocarlo y olvidarme de todo lo ocurrido durante este año... sé que suena triste, pero quizás sea lo mejor para todos- Dijo con una mirada triste.

—¡Noo! ¡No lo haga! ¡Por favoor! ¡Quiero ser yo! quiero tener decisión de mí... valoro mucho la vida, ¡No quiero ver destruido mi ser por ese poder aterrador! ¡y todo por culpa de unas estúpidas órdenes...! disculpe si hablo así, sé que no es su culpa- Dijo tranquilizándose un poco.

—Pues, ¿por algo está encerrado aquí, ¿No? Por favor, no me obligue a usar el agiel de nuevo-

—Lo siento, prometo calmarme-

—¿Sabe? es a la única persona a la que me dejan hacerle compañía Y no me gustaría para nada perderle...-

—No haré nada malo, puede confiar en mí-

—Pero tampoco quiero dejarle salir-

—Yo no he dicho que quiero salir. ¿Sabe? por alguna extraña razón, me gusta estar aquí... creo que tengo lo que merezco, y no me siento... mal por ello… Sí, extraño pero es la verdad- Dijo sonriendo.

—¿Se puede saber porqué piensa eso?- Preguntó sorprendida, sentándose en el suelo a su lado para poder escucharle con atención.

—Me di cuenta que he hecho mucho daño, lo más justo es estar aquí, cumplir mi condena y... después reintegrarme a la sociedad-

—¿Sabe? yo también pasé un buen tiempo encerrada, al cumplir mi entrenamiento... ¿y para qué nos debería importar lo que la sociedad piense?-

—Veo que usted trata de mostrar su lado duro, pero en el fondo es un ser humano que sufrió mucho-

—Jamás me ha gustado ser una persona sencible por lo mismo…-

—Que trate de ocultarlo porque así se lo ordenan es una cosa, pero no puede escapar de la realidad. Tarde o temprano, y sé que de vez en cuando en su soledad (me puedo imaginar) que aflora esa parte suya maltratada, aquella parte que hace que llore por todo lo que pasó

—¿Sabe? nunca lo he hecho. Supongo que por eso he aprendido a controlarlo- Dijo enderezándose y dejando de cubrirse el rostro.

—¿Y no ha sentido la necesidad de hacerlo aunque sea un poco? es que su ... entrenamiento fue muy fuerte y doloroso-

—Para eso fue el entrenamiento... para evitar estas cosas... Mi entrenamiento fue más fuerte que el de otras mord-siths... todo por ser también una confesora- Dijo con la voz quebrada. Volvió a cubrir su rostro.

—No entiendo cómo pudo aprender a soportar tanto...-

—Créame, la tortura que yo le daba cuando recién llegó no es ni la mínima parte de un entrenamiento de esos...-

— Y eso que fue muycha tortura la que me inflingió... no, no quisiera saber por todo lo que tuvo que pasar-

—Por eso las otras mord-siths me temen... porque sé lo que realmente les haría sufrir, cosas que ya amí me son indiferentes por el entrenamiento-

—¿Y... sigue con el entrenamiento? o ya... terminaron con usted-

—Sigo con él, ¿No se explica porqué a veces me piden que salga por largos ratos a parte de las horas de descanso?-

—Bueno, imagino que ahora le son indiferentes las prácticas o todo lo que sigue soportando porque ya aprendió a controlarlo, ¿no es así?-

—¿le cuento algo? Una vez usé mi poder de confesora contra uno de mis entrenadores... Me fue mucho peor, casi muero…-

—¿Qué? ¿cómo dice? ¿qué le hicieron?

—Descarga de magia de resta en la columna vertebral, cortaron mi cabello hasta mis hombros y mis cuerdas vocales estuvieron inhabilitadas por... un mes- Dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo -ellos saben que amo cantar en secreto, así que trataron de darme donde sabían que me dolería más. Pero ahora me encuentro mejor... :) Incluso mejor que antes-

—Son unas víboras- Dijo con enfado.

—El único que es amable conmigo y ha impedido que me maten, es Rahl el oscuro. Le debo demasiado a ese hombre...- Dijo sonriendo.

—contra Rahl... no pueden traspasar sus órdenes. ¿llegó a enfurecerse por lo que le hicieron?

—Demasiado, cortó sus manos a la hechicera que me lastimó ¿sabe que por mi intercesión es por lo que a usted no lo han matado?

—¡Cielos! Gracias… si voy a estar aquí, al menos tengo que entenderla y comprender por qué hace lo que hace, aunque no le guste hacerlo-

—Aunque, no sé si durará. Por eso tengo miedo, llegará algún día en el que me pedirá que lo toque a usted con mi poder... y yo no me siento capaz de hacerle algo así siendo que a parte de Rahl, ha sido el único que ha estado siempre conmigo... a pesar de todo-

—No ,me haga llorar…- Dijo con los ojos vidriosos.

—Si ese día es inevitable, al menos tratemos de que el fin no sea tan drástico. si seré tocado, le aseguro que lo comprenderé. por lo menos quiero disfrutar lo que me quede de... tiempo siendo yo. suena triste, pero esto parece como si... fuera el día de mi muerte, pues al ser tocado, ya no seré yo- Dijo mientras se abrazaban y ella lloraba fuertemente en su hombro. De pronto, sacó unas tijeras de la manga de su vestido y empezó a cortar las cadenas que ataban al prisionero.

—¿Sabe? quiero hacerle un regalo, por lo menos hacer una buena acción en mi vida-

—¿Pero qué...? ¿Un regalo?

—Corra, todos duermen...-

—¿Qué dice?- Dijo sorprendido.

—Lo quiero, sería una pena que su vida se desperdiciara de esta manera. He aprendido a tenerle aprecio...-

—Pero usted... si se enteran…- Ella lo calló poniendo un dedo en sus lavios.

—El amo Rahl podrá quererme mucho, pero sé que me matará en cuanto se de cuenta... pero al menos moriré sabiendo que usted está a salvo...-

—Podría escapar de esto. no tiene por qué sufrir, no me gustaría que muriera-

—¿De qué habla usted?

—Considero que fue más que suficiente todo lo que tuvo que pasar al ser entrenada-

yo no quiero que usted sufra... más de lo que ya lo ha hecho. Yo seguiré sufriendo, para eso estoy aquí- Dice mientras cae destrozada al piso de la celda. No puede más.

—Tranquilícese, por favor, tranquila- Le dice mientras la sostiene en sus brazos.

—El amo Rahl, ... bueno, hace una semana me propuso matrimonio... ¡y hoy lo escuché hablando con uno de los guardias que únicamente quería que yo le diese un heredero para que su heredero tuviera mi magia y su parte del vínculo! creí que me quería de verdad…-

—Maldito dessgraciado...- Dice furioso.

—Nadie sabe lo que yo escuché, mas que usted…-

—Prometo no decir nada, puede confiar en mí-

—Debe escapar, no desaproveche... todos están haciendo los preparativos para la presunta boda...-

—Está bien, está bien, lo... haré – Ella lloró y lo abrazó, pensando en que sería la última vez que podría hacerlo —¡Usted viene conmigo!- Exclama de pronto.

—¿pero qué dice? Le dice ella sorprendida.

—Lo que oye- Le respondió él decidido -no la puedo dejar aquí, a su suerte.

—¿No... no está jugando? Rahl sólamente jugó conmigo. Escuché decirle a uno de sus guardias que quiere un heredero de mis entrañas... pensé que me quería de verdad-

—¡No lo piense más! no estoy jugando, hablo muy enserio.

—¿a dónde piensa que podremos ir?- ¿qué haremos luego? las cuadrillas…- Respondió nerviosa.

—Eso lo veremos más adelante, no hay tiempo... debemos aprovechar , ahora que todos andan planeando los preparativos...-

—¡No!- Gritó ella al escuchar unas trompetas y unos tambores –Lord rahl se dirije hacia aquí, ¡Reconozco esas trompetas! ¡Él y sus soldados vienen hacia estos pasadizos y esperan ver el libro de las sombras contadas…!- Gritó histérica.

—¡Vamos! ¡ahora! présteme su agiel. ¡ya!-

—¿mi... mi agiel?-

—¡sí, porfavor!- La tomó del brazo y empezaron a correr. De pronto, ella quedó inherte. Tenía sus ojos abiertos y no podía moverse -¡Venga, ahora , ahora no! ¿me entiende? estamos juntos en esto… se acercan! corra, corra! por allá no hay nadie- Gritó, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que entre las filas de soldados se encontraba el mismísimo Rahl el oscuro. !

—Rahl… hacia nosotros- Dice ella en un momento diminuto de lucidez.

—¿Pero qué ...? ¡auxilio! alguien que pueda oírme? Kahlan se siente mal! ¡ayuda! ayuda! Grita mientras sostiene a la chica desmayada en sus brazos.

—¿Qué hace usted fuera de su prisión?- Gritó Rahl mientras lo fulminaba con sus ojos azules.

—Señor, yo...-

—Vamos, llévenla a que la revisen. Y en cuanto a él, que regrese a la prisión- habló con autoridad hacia los soldados, mientras Kahlan respiraba cada vez más lento.

—Señor... por favor, ¿no podría ir y acompañarla a ella? por favor. tan sólo una vez, por hoy. Si quiere ... por favor- Dijo el joven suplicando, casi arrodillándose ante el amo Rahl.

—No se le está permitido- Dijo con cinismo –Pero… ¿joven, cuál es la urgencia de acompañarla?

—Verá, sólo quiero... Me gustaría... quiero hacer… verá. quiero... estar ahí, se me hace una falta de respeto no acompañar a la dama, quiero ver que esté bien… es todo… sólo por un momento-

—Falta de respeto- Rahl se llevó un dedo a los lavios, poniendo un gesto pensativo –No me convences… ¿Qué es lo que buscas… Richard Kiffer? Así es, sé quién eres… siempre lo supe-

—¿qué ha dicho?- Dijo él sorprendido.

—No me engaña... yo lo he apresado porque usted es Richard Kiffer. La dama no lo sabe... y no ha de saberlo. Ahora, yo la tengo a ella y a la espada de la verdad-

—¿Por qué lo hizo?- Preguntó él como atando cabos. —De acuerdo, me descubrió. soy Richard cypher y de una vez le digo que pienso llevarme a la dama, para salvarla de usted y sus mentiras- Dijo decidido.

—Lo he hecho porque es la última confesora viva y es la base que necesito para tener D'Hara, la tierra central y pronto ir hacia la tierra occidental. No la traje a la fuerza, le di todo lo que ella quería: alguien que la escuchara, en quien pudiera confiar y que la hiciera no ser tan insegura. Ella no ha oído hablar de usted, nunca llegó a los límites de la tierra central porque se encontró conmigo. yo me encargué de que ella misma lo torturara a usted en la prisión, para así tener asegurada la victoria sobre la tierra- sonrió malévolamente.

—¡Es un malnacido!- Gritó Richard Enfadado.

— Y no sé cómo piensa llevársela, ella quiere quedarse aquí... a mi lado... porque me ama más que a nada en este mundo. No hay nada que pueda hacer- Continuó sonriendo.

—¡Eso es lo que usted cree!- dijo –pronto descubrirá sus engaños, y querrá irse de su lado. Lo que le hizo no tiene perdón

—Veo que todo esto solamente ha sido un juego…- Dijo Kahlan, encontrándose con este drama después de haber despertado de su inconciencia –Las confesoras siempre fuimos odiadas y repudiadas por la gente… no hay más razones para seguir viviendo…- Dijo mientras caminaba lentamente lejos de ellos.

—¿Kahlan? estás bien?- Le dice mientras se acerca hacia ella. Rahl les sigue el paso.

—Ambos han mentido... ¿Quién me dice que no eres igual?- preguntó casi sin voz.

—No piense así, ¿acaso cree usted que he mentido? yo no tenía el valor de decirle quién soy en realidad, porque... nunca me conoció antes, no iba a…-

—¿no iba a qué? No son nada mas que puras explicaciones falsas... ;(

—Él está mintiendo, perdóname, he dicho esas cosas porque él es un prisionero de alto rango... y te hará sufrir- Dijo Rahl a Kalhan.

—¡No lo escuches, él está mintiendo! yo jamás le haría daño…-

—¿cómo podré creerles...? Hacía bien cuando no confiaba en las personas...

—¿Ya olvidó usted todo? ¿tan pronto?

—¿ya olvidé qué?-

—La ... confianza que me tenía… usted sabe que yo no podría lastimarla-

—¿Porqué no me dijiste...? yo no conozco a Richard Kiffer... ¿Pero... porqué yo no tenía el derecho de saber que era usted?-

—Porque no quería causarte más daño si te enterabas de la verdad. te llegué a apreciar mucho , y...-

—¡no lo escuches! vas a creerle más a un prisionero que a mí, que te demostró que te quiere a pesar de todo?- Le dijo Rahl el oscuro con evidente molestia.

—¡No me hagas hablar, porque... no te va a gustar !- Dijo Richard refiriéndose a Rahl.

—Richard, hasb dejado algo inconcluso... ¿Porqué yo no podía saber la verdad?-

—¡maldito infeliz, calla!- le gritó Rahl a Richard.

—¿qué pasa, tienes miedo?- preguntó Richard a Rahl.

—Quiero enterarme de todo... ¡Ambos estuvieron solamente jugando con mis emociones todo el tiempo!-

—¿qué esperas? habla! si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo- Se dirigía Richard a un callado Rahl.

—Richard... estoy muy decepcionada... creí que me apreciabas de verdad... creí que podía confiarte todo... y tú, Rahl, yo te amaba más que a nada... y estuviste jugando conmigo también...- Dijo Kahlan, casi llorando.

—Amor… kahlan… yo jamás te he engañado…-

—¡Mientes!- gritó richard.

—¡escuché lo que le decías al guardia!- Dijo Kahlan, esta vez dirigiéndose hacia Rahl.

—Quizás sin mí las cosas sean mejores...- Dijo ella, dirigiéndose hacia el puente del palacio.

—¡Kahlan, no! ¡Espera!- Dijo Richard mientras iba tras ella y la abrazaba por detrás, evitando una evidente caída. De pronto, Rahl el oscuro apareció con la espada de la verdad en mano.

—AHora, ambos morirán- Dijo con malicia.

—Al menos moriremos juntos- Le susurró Kahlan a Richard mientras lo abrazaba

—No permitiré que todo lo que he conseguido lo arruine una estúpida confesora y un prisionero de la tierra occidental- Dijo Rahl el oscuro con furia, preparándose para lanzar fuego de mago sobre ellos.

—Richard... quiero conocer la verdad...- Dice mientras mira como Rahl prepara sus energías.

—Yo ... yo soy hijo de Rahl el Oscuro- Soltó sin más.

—¿Pero porqué nos odia tanto?- Preguntó llorando.

—Por mi padre adoptivo GEorge. No soportó que le arrebatara a mi madre. ambos estaban enamorados de ella, pero descubrió su engaño, se alejó de Rahl y ... llevó a cabo su venganza matándolos a ambos. Poco después supo que yo había sido adoptado por George, y esperó a que yo creciera para atraparme. Me odiaba tanto, y cruzó los límites con sus soldados para llevarme prisionero, entonces fue ahí donde te usó para que me torturaras- Dijo él con una mirada ensombrecida.

—¿pero... qué tengo qué ver yo en todo esto? ¿Porqué yo no debía saber nada? ¿qué podía pasar si yo me enteraba de algo?-

—Porque tiene la espada de la verdad. No quería que nadie lo supiera. Trató de usarte de señuelo para que tú se la dieras para abrir las cajas

—¿pero, yo no tengo la espada, porqué me usaría de señuelo?- Preguntó ella confundida –y también, ¿Porqué nunca decidiste decirme quién eras en realidad?-

—El libro de las sombras contadas exige la verificación de una confesora para poder abrir la caja correcta… y en cuanto a lo otro… en realidad, por tonto. creí que si sabías que soy hijo de rahl, no me tratarías de la misma forma…-

—¡qué trágico es el destino, moriremos ardiendo...! pero al menos ahora conozco la verdad... pero... por lo menos moriremos juntos...- Dijo triste.

—Oye, antes de que muramos... quiero decirte...que te amo-

—Yo... yo también siento lo mismo... pero tenía miedo de saberlo- Dijo ella con una mirada sorpresiva, pero a la vez aliviada. –al menos, moriré sabiendo que mis sentimientos son correspondidos…-

El fuego de mago fue lanzado mientras él le daba su primer y único beso. Ambos enamorados perecieron bajo las llamaradas que corrían rápidamente alimentándose de aquellos jóvenes cuerpos víctimas de la injusticia y de una mala acción.

*Fin*

Lo sé, demasiado trágico u.u

Está un poco… hay cosas que no tienen coherencia, pero supongamos que Richard ya sabía que Zedd era mago y todo eso, por eso fue que Rahl el oscuro lo apresó.

Espero que hayan disfrutando leyendo esto, nacido en una tarde de domingo de 2 amigos que tenían ganas de escribir

¡Nos leemos en otra historia!

Los quiere,

Cyndi^_^


End file.
